Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an axial control assembly which, in at least one embodiment, is utilized in conjunction with a bearing assembly in order to provide control over axial movement of the bearing assembly components relative to one another during operation. The axial control assembly includes a bearing mount assembly to secure a bearing assembly in an operative configuration relative to a rotatable element of a mechanical device. An improved lubrication system comprises a lubrication channel disclosed in fluid communication with a pressure side of an oil pump, wherein the lubrication channel is dimensioned to permit precise control of an amount of lubricant discharged therethrough.
Description of the Related Art
Bearing assemblies including one or more movable bearings disposed and moveable within a bearing race are utilized in countless mechanical devices worldwide. Ball bearing assemblies are among the most common type of movable bearing assemblies given the relative ease and cost effectiveness of manufacturing the same. However, ball bearing assemblies are not typically intended for continuous heavy duty loading as is required by many mechanical devices, and are prone to failure which can lead to expensive, and often avoidable, mechanical repairs.
Another common type of bearing assembly is a roller bearing assembly, wherein a plurality of roller bearings are disposed in an inner or outer roller bearing race, and the roller bearings are structured and dimensioned to contact a corresponding inner or outer race of the assembly. While roller bearings can provide considerably greater loading capacity to a transverse load, relative to ball bearings having similar diameter and material of construction, there is tendency for inner and outer roller bearing races to drift axially relative to one another which can also result in failure and costly repairs.
One mounting assembly for roller bearings includes an inner raceway and an outer raceway enclosing the plurality of bearings. The bearings are axially retained by a pair of retaining washers which are locked onto the inner race. The washers are maintained in their intended position by retaining rings and the washers are prevented from rotating while allowing the outer race to rotate relative to the inner face or surface of the retaining washers.
Another roller bearing assembly is of the type used with constant velocity joints for motor vehicles. Each roller bearing assembly comprises an inner ring and an outer roller, which collectively enclose a needle race. An axial retention assembly comprises two washers, which are disposed on different sides of the inner ring of the needle race. Each washer includes an annular central zone for axially retaining the needle race.
Yet another roller bearing assembly includes a plurality of cylinder rollers rotatably disposed between an outer race member and an inner race member. Rings are located at each end of the outer race member so as to axially retain the cylindrical rollers in an intended operating relationship relative to the raceway of the outer race member.
Known moveable bearing assemblies do not provide sufficient axial control for substantially similar loads to be placed on the bearing assembly in both transverse and axial directions. As such, it would be beneficial to provide an axial control assembly for a moveable bearing assembly which permits substantially similar loads to be placed on a bearing assembly in both axial and transverse directions. Yet another benefit may be realized by providing an axial control assembly which permits selective balancing of axial control versus freedom of movement of the components of a moveable bearing assembly. It would also be helpful for such an axial control assembly to be relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture, to permit widespread usage of the axial control assembly. A further advantage may be realized from such an axial control assembly by facilitating lubrication of the roller bearings while in operation.